What If I Was Telling Liberty the Truth?
by Elizabeauty
Summary: Who knows where this ish going... But rating to be safe. A JT POV fic...
1. What's Going On With Me?

A/N: Alright! New tory, I just saw the episode called something like "Secrets and Lies" correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Summary: Who knows where this ish going... But rrating to be safe. A JT POV fic...  
  
Rating: PG-13, to be safe  
  
What If I was Telling Liberty the Truth?  
  
Chapter 1: What's Going On With Me!?  
  
"Hey Liberty, girlfriend!" JT strolled over towards Liberty, hand on hip. His voice was hrill and girlish. Sitting down, he crossed his knees and did a girly pose.  
  
Liberty looked down, shocked at how JT was acting. While she was looking down, JT glared at Toby, mouthing "come on Tobes!" Toby gave in and walked plainly to JT and at in the chair net to him.  
  
JT grinned and put his arm around Toby, all this directed towards Liberty. Not beingable to take aymore, she got up and walked out almost running into Mr. Simpson. He looked into the room to see JT grining with his arm around Toby. Mr. Simpson simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
Toby glared a bit and pushed JT's arm off him.  
  
JT walked into the boys' room. Toby's scent wa still on him.  
  
'Mmm...' JT could smell it.The cent bothered hi, Why'd it smell so good?Sighing he washed his hads. After drying them off he smelled them. Toby. Growling, JT walked out almost running into, you guessed it, Toby.  
  
"Tobes! I uh... oh um," Stumbling over words, JT's facegrew red. 'What the heck!? Why am I blushing!?'  
  
"JT? You in there?" Toby waved his hand in front of JT's face.  
  
"Huh? OH! Hi Tobes! How ya been!? I've beengood! Oh, would ya look at the time! See ya in class Tobes!" JT ran off, his face growing more and more red. 'Get a hold of yourself! Why were you bluhin? And what the hell is with that damn smell!? It smells good... GAH!'  
  
JT put his back to his locker and slid to the floor. The halls were completely empty, everyone else in clas. JT was all alone in the hall.  
  
"What the heck is going on?" JT lay his head back against the locker.  
  
"What're you doing JT?" 


	2. I'm Fine

A/N: Yeah, you're right... I do have typos.. I keep typing to fast and ish too lazy to go back and double check it... but thankies Az! ^_^ I might be going there.. but I dunno yet... and thanks for reviewing snoopy! ^_^  
  
Summary: Who knows where this ish going... But rating to be safe. A JT POV fic...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi if I did why in the world would this just be a fanfic? You think about that...  
  
Rating: PG-13, to be safe  
  
What If I was Telling Liberty the Truth?  
  
Chapter 2: I'm Fine  
  
JT looked up to see Emma looking at him.  
  
"You know, class started," she had her usual know-it-allism in her voice. "You're late."  
  
JT glared at Emma, then looked away, sighing.  
  
Emma's face softened a bit. She eased herself down next to JT.  
  
"JT, you okay?"  
  
JT just crossed his arms and scooted away. Like he wanted to talk to Emma about the thoughts he was having. As if he wanted to tell anybody.  
  
"JT answer me," Emma whined a bit.  
  
'God.. there's something wrong with me! What's going on?' JT thought.  
  
"JT!"  
  
JT looked straight into Emma' face. A tear ran down his face.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this! Okay!?"  
  
JT turned away and buried his head in his face.  
  
Emma looked shocked.  
  
"JT... are... are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Emma... I'm fine..." JT's voice shook as he spoke.  
  
Emma sighed and got up.  
  
"You're still late, you should probaby get to class soon."  
  
JT nodded a bit.  
  
"Or you could just tell the nurse you're sick."  
  
Emma waked away confused at all this. She was going ot have to see what Manny thinks about it.  
  
JT got up and walked over to the water fountain. He splashed his face. Then he clutched his stomach and decided to play sick. Wait... had Emma really suggested he play sick!? Oh well... he took the idea.  
  
"Ohhh...." JT moaned, walking into the nurses office.  
  
The nurse checked JT's temperature.  
  
"Well, JT, your temperature seems around normal. Are you sure you're sick?"  
  
JT sighed and accepted it.  
  
"I just felt sick earlier... It must've been something I ate."  
  
"Alright, deary... would you like a pass back to class?"  
  
JT nodded and the nurse handed him a note. JT walked towards the Media Immersion room.  
  
Mr Simpson looked at JT as he walked through the door.  
  
"JT? Why are you late?"  
  
JT handed Mr Simpson the note.  
  
"I was at the nurse."  
  
"Oh well, take a seat then."  
  
JT looked around, the only empty seay was his usual one next to Toby. He walked over and sat down. 


End file.
